User blog:Kalmia/WIP/Etymology
Work-In-Progress. Entries on each character's names and their etymologies. Articles |Text=Six Gravity}} |Text=Shiwasu Kakeru}} Surname: Shiwasu Shiwasu (師走) is the archaic name for the twelfth month of the lunar calendar; poetically, December. The etymology of the word itself is unknown, but the ''-wasu'' may be related to the verb hatsu (果つ), which means "to reach an end" or "to pass away", signalling the ending of the year. When broken into the individual characters, Shiwasu is made is up of two ateji (kanji used phonetically to represent native words without regard to the character's meanings): the first meaning "priest" and the second, "run". Traditionally, there were many services for Buddhist priests to attend in the last month of the lunar calendar. Shiwasu is also the most widely used among the old month names. Wiktionary entry on the word 師走 Given name: Kakeru His given name, Kakeru (駆), may come from the verb kakeru (駆ける), which means "to advance", or "to soar, fly". It also has a dated definition of "to run" or "to dash", making it related to the second ateji in Shiwasu. It can signify that once December comes, one has essentially "dashed through the entire year".Wiktionary entry on the character 駆Wiktionary entry on the word 駆ける Another definition given to Kakeru (駆) is "to impel" or "to inspire", which may reflect Kakeru's generally positive disposition and unwillingness to give up, as well as his readiness to work.Tanos entry on the character 駆 Fanclub name: stella His and Kurisu's official fanclub name, stella, is the Latin word for "star". |Text=Mutsuki Hajime}} Surname: Mutsuki Mutsuki (睦月) is the archaic name for the first month of the lunar calendar; poetically, January. When broken into the individual characters, Mutsuki is made is up of two characters: the first meaning "affection", "friendly", or "harmonious," and the second, "moon" or "month". There are several theories on the origin of the word mutsuki.Wiktionary entry on the word 睦月 One states the first month of the lunar year was the the month in which family and friends, regardless of differences, go to each other’s homes and cordially celebrate the new year. The kanji character for mutsu, 睦, carries the definition of "lots of people gathering together in a friendly way".Behind the Name entry for MutsukiJapanesePod101 entry on 睦月 Another theory gives it the definition of being "the month which becomes the origin/beginning of the whole year", with the original name of the month being mototsuki (元月). Given name: Hajime Hajime may come from the noun hajime (始め), meaning "beginning", "first (in line, etc)"; from verb hajimaru (始まる), meaning "to start", "to begin (anew)" as January (surname) is the start of the year. Hajime (始め) can also mean "origin", as well as the verb hajimaru (始まる) "to originate (in)", reflecting 元月 "the month which becomes the origin of the whole year". Fanclub name: initium His and Yuki's official fanclub name, "initium", is Latin for "beginning" (hajimaru 始まる). |Text=Kisaragi Koi}} Surname: Kisaragi Kisaragi (如月) is the archaic name for the second month of the lunar calendar; poetically, February. When broken into the individual characters, Kisaragi is made is up of two characters: the first meaning "likeness", and the second, "moon" or "month". There are two theories on the origin of the word kisaragi.Wiktionary entry on the word 如月 It may come from the term kisaragi (生更ぎ), which means "rebirth of plants", as February is considered the start of Spring, particularly February 4th or risshun (立春).Wikipedia entry on the Japanese calendar Another possible origin is kinusaragi (衣更着), which means "to wear more clothes". February is still a cold month, so one should wear more clothes to stay warm. This term was eventually transliterated into kisaragi (如月). Given name: Koi His given name, Koi, comes from the character 恋, which means "love".Wiktionary entry on the character 恋 However, his sister Ai also shares her namesake with another Japanese character for love: 愛. The difference between koi and ai is as follows: koi more often refers to love towards the opposite gender and is the "romantic" or "passionate" type of love; ai on the other hand, refers to a more general feeling of love. Interestingly, in the term renai (恋愛), which translates to "romantic love", the character for koi comes before ai, similar to how Koi was born before his younger twin Ai.Japanese Words for "Love" Fanclub name: amor His and Ai's official fanclub name, amor, is the Latin word for "love". |Text=Yayoi Haru}} 弥生（やよい） archaic: third month of the lunar calendar poetic: MarchWiktionary entry on the word 弥生 弥生 = 弥 → "extensive, thick, many" 生 → "area of thick growth (of trees, grass, etc)", "life" March, a period of "extensive growth", as it is the second month of Spring. Also the name of a period in the Iron Age era in Japan dating (300 BC to AD 300). Yayoi Period was named after the neighborhood where Yayoi-period pottery was found, Yayoi, Tokyo.Wikipedia entry on Yayoi Period 春（はる） Literally translates to "Spring", referring to the season. Reflects Yayoi "March", being the second month of Spring.Wikipedia entry on the Japanese calendar March 20th is also 春分 "spring equinox".Wiktionary entry on the character 春 |Text=Uduki Arata}} 卯月（うづき） archaic: fourth month of the lunar calendar poetic: AprilWiktionary entry on the word 卯月 - 卯 → "the rabbit" (4th sign of the Chinese Zodiac)Wikipedia entry on the Chinese zodiac → may also come from ウヅキ属 （卯の花）"deutzia"Wikipedia entry on Deutzia - 月 → "moon", "month" The Rabbit, in the Chinese zodiac, is also known for possessing a calm nature and an intellectual approach. They seek aesthetic beauty and are artistic, well-mannered and compassionate, yet detached and resigned to their condition. These traits, particularly the latter two, reflect Arata's cool personality. The time between late March and early April also is the cherry blossom viewing season for large cities such as Tokyo, Kyoto, and Osaka. 新（あらた） 新, meaning "new" April 1st is considered an important day in Japan, as it marks the beginning of several things, such as the government's fiscal year, and the school year. Many corporations also either form or merge on April 1st, and it is the day many employees begin their jobs.Wikipedia entry on the Japanese calendar |Text=Satsuki Aoi}} 皐月（さつき） archaic: fifth month of the lunar calendar poetic: MayWiktionary entry on the word 皐月 - 皐 → "swamp", "shore" → may come from さ, a prefix that means "early"Wiktionary entry on the word 五月雨 - 月 → "moon", "month" May also come from さつき, the Satsuki azalea flower, which is extensively cultivated by the Japanese, and blooms during the fifth month of the lunar calendar.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Satsuki_azalea Wikipedia entry on the Satsuki azalea Another archaic name for May would be 早月, also read as Satsuki, which comes from 早苗月（さなえつき）, "Month of Early Rice Planting".Wiktionary entry on the word 早月 葵（あおい） 葵, "hollyhock" May also come from 青い, "blue", referring to Aoi's color scheme. Also the official seal (mon) of Japan's Tokugawa Shogunate. In Japanese flower language (hanakotoba), the Tachiaoi タチアオイ can mean "nobility" or "of high class", reflecting Aoi's prince-like personality.Japanese Wikipedia entry on タチアオイ |Text=Procellarum}} |Text=Minaduki Rui}} |Text=Fuduki Kai}} |Text=Haduki You}} |Text=Nagatsuki Yoru}} |Text=Kannaduki Iku}} |Text=Shimotsuki Shun}} |Text=Fluna}} |Text=Hijiri Kurisu}} |Text=Hanazono Yuki}} |Text=Kisaragi Ai}} |Text=Momosaki Hina}} |Text=Togawa Chisa}} |Text=Yuki Wakaba}} |Text=Seleas}} |Text=Terase Yuno}} |Text=Himekawa Mizuki}} |Text=Motomiya Matsuri}} |Text=Asagiri Akane}} |Text=Ichisaki Reina}} |Text=Tendouin Tsubaki}} References |content= }} Category:Blog posts